


Her Dark Knight

by skargasm



Series: Just Another Part!verse [2]
Category: Angel The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Her Dark Knight

**Title:** → Her Dark Knight  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing:** → Charles Gunn/Cordelia Chase  
 **Prompt:** → Prompt # : Kiln @ **Fandom:** → BtVS  
 **Word Count:** → 2290  
 **Genre:** → AU  
 **Beta (s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** → Not mine.  
 **Summary:** → A little episode from the “Just Another Part!Verse” featuring Charles and Cordelia.  
 **AN:** → This is one of the few times I have tried to write a heterosexual lovemaking scene – good grief, this was difficult!!

* * *

He was trying to think of the last time he had seen that look on her face. 

It wasn't anger. 

He turned and looked at the extremely large blockage preventing access to the weapons cabinet, then back to Cordelia. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to figure out what he could say, something that wouldn't unleash that eviscerating tongue of hers on him. Hopefully.

“They delivered what?!” Internally he winced, expecting at any second to get his balls handed to him. She did not suffer fools gladly and even dating her did not mean he got a get out of jail card free. In fact, she expected more from him as it reflected on her.

“It's a kiln. Asking me the same question over and over again is not going to change the facts Charles. Is there a reason you decided to leave your brain cells at home today?”

“But – why would they deliver a giant kiln?? Wesley was expecting that ceremonial weapon thing that he translated a while back but I didn't think there was anything else - “

“It _might_ have something to do with the fact that the um handwriting on the order book might have been a little difficult to decipher for whoever put the call through.” She looked a little discomfited which confused him even further. 

“Yeah, but come on Princess, our man Wesley speaks languages that should be extinct – I would have thought he'd check his translations enough that a mistake like this wouldn't happen. Anyway, didn't you write those orders out and call them through?”

“It was that Saturday evening.” Her cheeks were flushed, she refused to meet his gaze and her words all ran together. Dayum, normally she only got that embarrassed when they were talking about – oh! And it came back to him.

“Saturday evening huh? You talkin' about the night Angel finally nailed Wesley's ass to the wall?” She flushed even brighter if that was at all possible and bit her lower lip while she nodded. “That Saturday evening that Xander chased Spike out of the hotel and tied him up in the courtyard?” It was actually kinda cool to be in this position for a change. Normally every conversation was a battle of wits – exhilarating, challenging – but a battle nevertheless. This was quite possibly the first time he had caught her off guard enough to tease her and not risk death. Well not immediately.

“You know full well what Saturday evening I'm talking about!” Slightly bitchy tone coming back and he stepped forward and around so that he was well into her personal space, standing right behind her, feeling her body heat as she almost automatically leaned back against him. Her head nestled against his shoulder, the flippy strands of her hair dancing around as he breathed so that her perfume filled his nose. It wasn't one perfume, it was more a combination of all the different ones she wore combined with her natural scent which automatically made him hard. Like now.

He lowered his head slightly so that he could talk directly into her ear, aware of how sensitive it was and that it sent instant shivers up and down her spine. 

“You talking about the night when it seemed like just about everyone was feeling something kinda strange?? The night I stood behind you, just like this? And you were doing some bullshit paperwork? An' I got bored waiting for you to finish and decided to see if I could distract you?!” As he spoke, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, enjoying the feeling of the soft curves of her body, the way her hips fit so naturally into the palms of his hands. “An' you kept saying you had to man the phones, be the face of the company so I needed to let you be?? That night?”

“Charles -”

“You said my name just like that while you tried to keep writing, did you know that? So I slid my hands down the sides of your thighs and grabbed the hem of that little skirt you were wearing and tugged it up. I ever told you how much I love that little black skirt you wear? The one you have to wiggle to get into and wear one of those body suit thingies with a thong back because you don't want anyone to be able to see an outline of your underwear? I love the way your ass looks framed by that little black skirt pulled up to your waist like a belt, the line of that black thong right between the cheeks of your ass, those thigh high stockings with the lace tops? Gets me hard just thinking about it – can you feel me Princess?”

Still almost whispering directly in her ear, ignoring the hands that were halfheartedly trying to still his movements, instead concentrating on the way she was plastered against him, her hips swaying from side to side in a seductive sway, the curve of her ass pressing against his groin, the redness of her ear matching the embarrassed colour of her cheeks.

“Couldn't help myself that night man – once I'd pulled up your skirt and saw those hold ups and you carried on writing, just ignoring me like I wasn't doing nothing – I love how you keep challenging me. I remember I tried to just gently pull that damn thong out of the way but your tight little ass wasn't letting it go without a fight and without even thinking about it I pulled out my switchblade and just sliced right through it. Half expected you to turn and give me a mouthful, but no, instead you gave this little shudder – sweetest little movement you gave as you felt that blade just kiss your skin; loved how much you trust me even when I'm holding a knife. Man, that is a whole new level of trust right there.”

“God, Charles - “

Who knew his princess would react this way to a little dirty talk? Would get so turned on.... He could fell it under his hands, the way she was pushing back against him, the gentle sway of her breasts against his forearm when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her impossibly closer. The feel of the soft curves, their gentle weight making him think about the tawny pink nipples that peaked so enticingly when he released her breasts from their satin and lace prison. The way they tasted on his tongue when he licked them gently, the feel of them, their hardness when he nibbled gently, the strength of her hands when she would pull him closer, arch her body to maintain that delicious contact. 

“I could not get over how wet you were – looking so prim and proper from the waist up, deternined to look so professional while you kept on filling in your paperwork?? Guess we know now that you might not have been paying as much attention as you made out huh?” The cut off moan made him stop for a moment and he leaned around slightly so that he could see her face, watch as she took her lower lip between her teeth to stifle her sounds. “Just so easy to slide my hand between your thighs from behind, so easy to slip my fingers into you, feel how tightly you gripped me even as you got juicier and juicier until all I wanted to do was taste.”

He heard the loud gasp as he lowered himself to his knees, sliding his hands down her body as he did so.

“Remember this Princess? Me kneeling behind you, paying homage, pledging my fealty? Remember me pulling the cheeks of your luscious ass apart so that I could lay a kiss on that beautiful pink hole? The feel of my tongue licking over you, just tasting, just a little? You know how much I want to fuck you there – so much want to claim that last part of you? But not yet – I haven't earned it yet have I?”

“Charles, I - “

“Shush, Princess, in your own time – now and always okay?”

“Someone might see.” Her voice was low, the protest completely contradicted by the way she was pressing back against him, practically pushing her ass into his face. “I never felt like this before.” He knew how much it took for her to admit her vulnerability, knew how much important it was for her to maintain her hard-ass, in control image. He couldn't even try to express how much it meant to him that she was willing to let him see her like this.

“You know I love you.” The words slipped out of him and for a moment, despite the position they were in, how on display they were in front of the weapons cabinet, only one door preventing anyone from seeing them, the kiln acting as something for Cordelia to lean on but nothing stopping anyone from seeing exactly what they were doing, none of it mattered. It was about the emotions rather than the physical desire just for that moment. 

“Charles, I - “

“You'll say it when you're ready Princess and I'm more than content to wait for that time.” The moment was over as he slid his hand between her thighs and tickled the moist lips that clung to his fingers. The feel of her, how much she wanted him, went straight to his head and he forgot all about teasing her for her mistake. “God, I want you.”

A split second decision made and although it was a wrench leaving the warmth of her body, it took only moment to make sure the door was fully shut and turn the key. Then he was back, yanking up the sleek grey skirt she was wearing back to her waist, groaning at the sight of her ass in a bright red thong, dark grey hold ups completing the frame. God, he was such a lucky, lucky man.

His breath caught as she took several steps forward before bending fully at the waist, leaning her upper body against the kiln in a position that faultlessly mimicked that Saturday evening. She turned her head, dark eyes flirting with him, lips red and puffy from where she had been biting them. She tossed her hair as she sways her hips gently from side to side, hypnotising him until his head was following the motion. 

“Are you just going to look or do you intend to put out these fires you've been stoking?” Her voice was husky but no longer vulnerable – this was his Queen Cordelia, firmly in control, ordering her dark knight to provide her with the service she deserved. It cranked his chain even more – he liked her vulnerability but he **loved** her when she finally let loose, forgot her embarrassment at talking about anything sexual and simply told him exactly what she wanted.

“What does my lady desire?” She licked her lips, looking him up and down with desire plain to see in her eyes and almost on autopilot he tugged open his belt and popped the buttons on his jeans to get a little relief.

“What I would like is for you to show me how hard you are – take yourself in hand and show me. And then - “

“Then?” Instant obedience, his hands following her directions so that he was releasing his aching cock from his pants, working his hand up and down the shaft as he awaited further instructions.

“Then, I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me like you did that Saturday night – so hard that I was feeling you for days; I want to feel your body holding me down, want to feel you fill me up the way only you can – I love the way you feel when you fuck me Charles – love how you feel inside me, so deep and hard - “

* * *

“Ah Spike, do you know if the delivery that arrived has been put in there?? I have the paperwork here from the office but it says something about a large kiln when I was expecting a ceremonial sword – a K'ilnard. Excuse me, do you mind – I was going to check whether it had been placed into the weapons room?” 

“Think you might have to wait to go in there Percy – sounds like Gunn and her Ladyship are a little busy.” Confused, Wesley tried to step around Spike to reach for the door handle, blushing furiously as he clearly heard Cordelia crying out followed by a guttural grunt that could only have come from Gunn's deep chest and it became perfectly obvious just what Cordelia and Gunn were doing in there.

“OH! Right, yes, - perhaps I'll check on that later then.” Spike's evil chuckle followed him and he turned and was about to walk away, flustered and trying to ignore the imagery created by the sounds he had heard. He hated to think just how long Spike had been standing there.....

“Might wanna get the Pouf to take care of that for you – I'm off to find Xander.” Blushing even more, Wesley ignored Spike's rude comment and headed for the stairs, refusing to acknowledge that he just might need to go and see Angel – his cock cage was feeling extremely tight all of a sudden.....

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
